


Light-fingered

by Arukou



Series: Tumblr Archive [50]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/pseuds/Arukou
Summary: Things are disappearing from the apartment, and Eliot, Parker, and Alec can't quite figure out where they're all going.





	Light-fingered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsmaywander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/gifts).



> For [marsmaywander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander) who prompted: "leverage OT3 - one of them sleepwalks (sleep steals?)". This drabble is not nearly as dirty as the title implies.

“Parker!”

“Yeah!”

“Did you lift my wallet when you hugged me? I need it to order the pizza. Need the credit card number.”

From her loft perch, Parker pokes her head out, looking down at him with a sweet frown on her face. “No, I didn’t.”

“Parker,” Alec cranks his head back and smiles up at her. “I won’t be mad. I just need the card number.”

“I didn’t lift it. I promise.”

“Huh,” Alec murmurs, looking around at the scattered belongings on their granite island. The wallet is definitely not there. Maybe he left it on dresser this morning?

“Eliot! Is my wallet on the dresser in there?”

“No man. Just your sweaty socks. How many times do I have to tell you to put your laundry in the hamper?”

“At least three hundred and sixty-five.”

“Hardison!”

Alec grins down into his hand and begins a search in earnest. He checks the couch cushions, the side tables, his spare FBI jacket, his other spare FBI jacket, Parker’s FBI jackets, and his socks and underwear drawer. It’s not there. Baffled, he scratches at his head and then grabs Eliot’s wallet. He’ll use one of those credit cards for now and figure it out later.

* * *

“Hardison!”

“What?”

“I told you if you were gonna plant one of those GPS thingies in my watch you needed to ask me first.”

“GPS thingies? Excuse me? Do you mean my patented GPS location devices?”

“My watch, Hardison.”

“I don’t have your watch, Eliot. I’m not dumb enough to take your things without permission. Unlike some people I know.”

They both turn and look at Parker, who’s dangling upside down in front of the TV, studying their latest mark’s schedule. She rights herself in her harness and looks at them, tilting her head to the side so that her ponytail cascades down her shoulder. “I wouldn’t take Eliot’s watch. It’s not worth the effort.”

“Hey. That watch is a very good watch. It’s been with me through deep-sea dives and high mountain climbs and cave spelunking. It’s a very reliable watch.”

“It’s a piece of junk,” Parker singsongs, but she slips out of her harness and dances over to them. “I’ll help you look for it, though.” She leans up and kisses his cheek before disappearing into their bedroom.

Alec and Eliot share a look before following her back into the bedroom to search.

* * *

Parker is lucky that Eliot has grown accustomed to her silence because on just about anyone else, he’d pull a knife in an instant if they dropped in on him like she just did. “Eliot?”

“Yes, Parker?”

“My diamond collection is gone.”

“Your…Parker, what have we told you about stealing jewels.”

“Only from the bad guys?”

“Well, yeah, but you know that’s not what I meant.”

“These are all from the bad guys, I swear. It’s not a very big collection. Just nice. Sparkly. But I can’t find it.”

“Where’d you last see it?”

“In my loft. Next to my Vermeer.”

“Parker.”

“I’m kidding. It was next to the TV remote, which is next to the Vermeer.”

“You and I are gonna have a talk later. But for now. Hardison!”

Hunched over his computer, Alec has to blink hard a few times before he looks up at them. “What?”

“First, you need to take a break. You’ve been in the deep net too long. Second, have you seen Parker’s diamond collection?”

“Diamond co…Parker, what have you we told you about—”

“I already gave her the lecture.”

Hardison frowns and looks down at his hands. It’s almost like he’s forgotten them for a moment, but when he looks up again, he shakes his head. “I haven’t seen any little velvet boxes, and I’m assuming that’s what you’ve got them in?”

Parker nods, and Eliot purses his lips. “Something funny’s goin’ on around here,” he growls, and they all share a look.

* * *

It’s the kick to his calf that wakes him. Parker’s always been a light sleeper, but she’s never been a kicker. He blinks sleepily out into the darkness of their bedroom, feeling Eliot shift behind him. Parker’s awake, her eyes wide and staring.

“Parker?”

“Shhhhhh,” she says, holding her finger to her lips. He frowns at her and twists to see where she’s looking. Behind him, Eliot is still shifting, wriggling in a way that’s completely uncharacteristic. And then, all of a sudden, he’s gone. Alec twists all the way around and watches as Eliot climbs out of bed, limbs wooden and head bowed.

“What’s—” Parker slaps her hand over Alec’s mouth and says, “Watch.” So Alec watches. Eliot tromps around the bedroom for a moment, head swiveling this way and that like he’s looking for something, and then he heads out into the main hall. Parker and Alec follow hot on his heels, watching as he shuffles down the hall to the main living space.

There he pauses again, head swiveling like some sort of radio dish, and then he spots something and hones in on it. It’s Alec’s newest baby, a top-of-the-line CPU he just ordered to help with some of his heavier encryption work. Eliot picks up the little golden chip and then, with all the respect it’s due, carries it up into Parker’s loft.

“Go go go,” Parker hisses, but she scrambles in front of him, monkeying up the ladder like it’s nothing. By the time Alec gets to the top, Parker’s hovering over where Eliot is loosening the screws on one of the heater vents. He lifts the grating away, deposits the CPU, and then replaces the grating, screwing it back into place.

He turns and thumps back down to the ground level, making his way back to their bed. Once he’s there, he crawls under the covers and, as far as Alec can tell, goes back to a peaceful sleep.

He and Parker share a glance and she grins, her eyes crinkling with joy. “He’s a sleep thief!” his hisses, and then leaps back into bed plastering herself to Eliot’s back.

“We are having a talk in the morning,” Alec murmurs, but after a moment, he climbs back into bed and faces Eliot, putting his arm over them both.

* * *

“You’re telling me I’ve been sleepwalking.“

“Uh huh.”

“And stealing everybody’s things.”

“Uh huh.”

“My own included.”

“Uh huh.”

“And I never noticed?”

“Uh huh.”

“I mean,” Alec interjects, hoping to put a little more sense into this conversation, “this has got to be a new thing, right? It’s not like you’ve ever done it before.”

“Not that I know of,” Eliot murmurs. He looks genuinely troubled. Parker grabs his hand and pulls him up to her loft, where she shows him the duct and then lifts it away to reveal his sizable stash. There’s Alec’s missing wallet from a couple of months ago, Parker’s diamonds, Eliot’s watch, a nice cowboy hat (Eliot’s), a beautiful set of lock picks (Parker’s), the CPU, a stuffed rabbit (whose?), a set of ceramic chef’s knives (not Eliot’s, but maybe from the restaurant kitchen?), and more shoved deep into the corners of the vent.

“Huh,” Eliot says, crossing his arms and staring down at the pile of stolen goods like if he gives it a mean enough look, it’ll just go away. “Well, how do we solve this?”

* * *

“I don’t like being the middle spoon,” Eliot grumbles, staring up at the ceiling. “It’s too damn hot.”

“Well, until we figure out a better solution for your light-fingered sleep-walking ways, you’re just gonna have to deal.” Alec, personally, is pretty happy with the situation. Eliot’s dislike of the heat means he’s stripped down to his boxers, and Alec’s not about to complain about the view.

On his other side, Parker grins happily at him, and then darts in for a quick kiss. “I’m so happy I’m having a bad influence on you,” she murmurs, and Alec catches the sweet smile that darts across Eliot’s face, if only just for a moment.

* * *

The next morning they wake and discover the entire entertainment system has been shoved into their coat closet. Clearly, different solutions need to implemented.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arukou-arukou.tumblr.com/post/148071961271/marsmaywander-replied-to-your-post-im-bummed).


End file.
